


Love Lost

by kadharonon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadharonon/pseuds/kadharonon
Summary: A tiny snippet of pain originally posted on Tumblr a couple of years ago that I figured I ought to throw up here, inspired by a gif set of Regina kissing Daniel and Regina kissing Robin Hood.





	Love Lost

Regina’s first love smelled of fresh hay and horses, and tasted of freedom on her lips. Being alone with him made her feel like she could escape the prison of her life.

But Regina’s first love died in her arms, and she tore her heart to shreds within her chest and built a prison within herself for the love she once gave so freely, and became the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen could never quite bring herself to love, not even when a dragon full of grief and of memories of Regina as she once had been begged her not to cast her curse, so desperate was she to protect her child.

The Evil Queen could never quite let go of love, either, because hidden in the face of the ragged bandit woman rebelling against her regime was the face of a young girl who Regina had once saved, and because of that the Evil Queen could never quite bring herself to kill Snow White.

And then one day, the Evil Queen brought a tiny prince into her life, and with him, she remembered how to let love into her life as well, and she remembered how to be Regina again.

Regina’s next love smelled of forest and woodsmoke. He tasted of freedom on her lips.

And he died in her arms and she could do nothing.


End file.
